We are developing new algorithms for molecular docking. We frequently use MidasPlus to analyze the quality of the ligand:receptor orientations generated by DOCK. The existing algorithm for generating ligand orientations suffers from having non-intuitive parameters and unpredictable sampling. Our new algorithm requires fewer parameters and samples exhaustively. We are attempting to implement qualitative features of solvation into a simple scoring function that assessed the goodness of fit between and ligand and receptor.